Imperfect Skin
by aobcldeefcghcakestories
Summary: Ichigo moves into a beat up apartment, and creepy things arise leading to a fate that wants him dead. AU based on the Crooked Man game! Re-written and proofread. T for violence and langauge


**Welcome to this horribly old story XD I appreciate if any of you happen to stop by and read this, thanks for taking the time to do it. I made this back in 2013 or so and randomly decided out of nowhere it should be finished, most of it is almost done, just needed to be proof-read and CUT DOWN NONSENSICAL crappy parts down. My other Bleach story is still on hold IDK WHEN I'LL FINISH IT LOL. But here's to make up for it, enjoy.**

 **6/21/16**

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV: Ever since I was little, my mom taught me that nursery rhyme. After a while of hearing it over and over, it made me think what it was talking about.**

 **Then I knew the answer:**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 26; just finished moving into his new apartment. It wasn't the best, but of course, better than nothing. The walls were peeling and cracked but sturdy enough; the sink facets dripped water and the bed was literally next to the living room. The other rooms doorways were too narrow to fit the bed itself.

But it was all Ichigo could afford at this time.

Uryu, his best friend, he'd known since high school, finished helping him clean, along with his girlfriend Orihime, also known from high school helped pitch in.

Uryu wiped his brow. "Whew! all done. Things look nice and clean." He chirped, he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Aside from the floors they didn't have any cleaning supplies with them to clean it, it'd have to wait another day.

"But compared to you two, you're filthy." He smirked.

"Well I've noticed, neat-freak. How is it that you're wearing an all white shirt and you don't have a single spot of dirt on you?" Ichigo scoffed.

Uryu's glasses beamed with light, covering his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm awesome?" He boasted.

"In your dreams." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

To stop any further bickering, Orihime quickly changed the subject.

"Um Ichigo, is there anything else you need us to help you with?" She asked sweetly.

Ichigo's scowl vanished and turned soft towards her.

"Nah, you've done enough. I'm sorry for the trouble." He apologized. He turned back to Uryu.

"And thanks Uryu, for showing me the place. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me, or Orihime anything. But to celebrate, we should all go out and get a drink sometime." Uryu smiled.

Orihime gasped in anticipation. "I look forward to it!" She beamed.

Both men chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well, it's time to go. We'll leave you alone and let you enjoy the place."

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, go on ahead, and you two be careful okay?" He said.

The both of them went out the door. Ichigo was alone. Thing's have been rough for him, but now he was ready for a new start.

Ichigo sighed deeply.

"So my new life begins here."

He stretched his muscles, he was stiff and sore from cleaning every inch and nook and cranny of the room. Suddenly, his eye caught something. It was a small, laminated object. It had Uryu's name on it.

"Aw man, the four eyes left his driver's license. Better get it back to him quick."

He grabbed it and put it into his coat pocket, which was a dark brown. He left out the door and entered the small corridor leading to the entry of the apartment room. He was about to grab the doorknob when he heard...voices? They were coming outside the room.

They belonged to Orihime and Uruyu.  
they loudly whispered;

"What were you thinking? That place should be burned down, this is the last place I would look for Ichigo to live in! He wanted to start fresh.. and this is all you give him?" Orihime.

"Look, you and I know him very well Orihime, he's not a billionaire, and he can't afford furniture. Please stop complaining, this is the best it's gonna get for him." Uryu.

Silence.

"You're right...I do want the best for him. I'm sorry I said something." Orhime.

"I'm sorry too, but he'll have to start small to earn up more savings, that's just how the world works these days."

Orihime sighed back.

Their footsteps became more and more faint, they were gone.

On the other side of the door, Ichigo still stood. He stood for about a full minute, then turned around.

"I'll wait to give him his license later. I'm hitting the sack."

He returned to the room finally. There wasn't anything special. The room contained just the basics; a TV, bed, stove, cupboard, a coffee table, small couches, sink, refrigerator, and a dresser with a digital phone on top of it.

He put his gaze on one item.

It was an heirloom he kept his whole life, given to him by his father, who he barely knew. A katana.

His mother said to hold onto to it, which what his father told her.

In all honesty, he didn't care for the thing. He always thought about selling it which would give him a little money since he was poor. Yet, he couldn't; he felt that if that were to happen or he lost it, he would lose another part of his mother who was slowly fading away, and she would be sad if she ever knew. So it was there to stay. His two younger sisters Karin and Yuzu had their own place but he hadn't made contact with them in a long time.  
His father was supposedly in another country practicing medicine, which what Ichigo wanted to do.

His thoughts were cut off, by the sharp ringing of the phone.

He answered; "Hello?"

It was silent on the other end.

"Hello?" He repeated.

There was a sound like someone breathing heavily. Then the line went dead.

"What the hell?" He shrugged.

He decided to forget about it and went to bed.

"I'm so tired." He fell asleep.

Ichigo woke up and turned in the bed…

*sniff* *sniff*

He heard someone crying, it sounded like a woman or a child weeping.

"Damn..really? Who's crying? I can't take it." He moaned.

He sat up, rubbed his face and scratched his orange hair.

"Is it one of the neighbors?"

He got up and staggered to the front door. He went out and walked four apartment rooms away from his, and he knocked.

A female voice answered;

"Yes? who is it?"

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry but, could you stop making a ruckus in there? I can hear you crying." He stated.

Ichigo heard the floor creak from the inside meaning the tenant had come closer to the door.

"What? don't be absurd. I was asleep till you knocked on my door, what are YOU trying to pull?"

The door opened, and she popped out her head, her eyes puffy and squinted at him.

"Wait, you're the new tenant from room 205, right? If so, there's no way you can hear me from over there!" She frowned.

Ichigo could only stare back, confused.

"You-you're right. I'm sorry to have woken you."

She just shook her head disgruntled.

"It's fine. Goodnight." She closed the door.

Ichigo turned to head back, then stopped.

"She has a point, there's no way I could hear from that far."

He reached his door and shut it. As soon as he did, He then heard a noise. It sounded like running water on full blast and coming from the bathroom. He rushed in water splashed everywhere.

"Woah! is this sink broken?" He turned the faucet off. The water was very hot which steamed up the entire bathroom. Something was on the mirror; it read;

"Under the Bed"

From confused to annoyed he scoffed;

"That moron, Uryu. He's probably behind this, talk about bad taste in pranks."

Ichigo felt himself getting more and more agitated. He needed to get to sleep. He plopped back into the mattress, then he got up again.

"Under the bed, right? What could be there?"

As stupid as he felt for being curious, he had to look just in case. He put his hand up against the metal springs, and something thin and fluttery made contact. He pulled it out. It was a piece of paper from a notebook, with ruled lines. He unfolded it, and surprisingly, there was writing on it.

"Ever since she left, I've spent every night clutching my pillow. I can't say goodbye, What am I supposed to do?"

Ichigo lowered the paper further from his face. His heart sank just a little.

"Did the guy who used to live here write this?"

He shook his head.

"I'll think about it later. I NEED to sleep."

He put the scrap of paper on the dresser and went back to bed.

Next morning

The phone rang. Ichigo snapped his eyes open. He got up quickly and answered it.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"No, it's not a bad time... I just woke up so..."

"I've just been busy, I haven't forgotten to..."

"Don't worry, I'll be coming to see her. Let her know that."

He hung up and sighed.

"So much for a fresh start." He grumbled. He looked at the clock.

12 pm. It's a good thing he did not work or he'd be running late.

"Crap, I slept in till noon... Huh?"

A couple of feet away from the dresser, a large crack was on the wall.

"I don't remember that being there. I better get going."

Ichigo took a quick shower, ate breakfast and dressed himself. He went out the main door, and shut it. Outside, Uryu was standing close.

"Oh, hey Uryu. What's up?" Ichigo raised his brows.

"About that, did I leave my license on the table?" Uryu asked, hiding some embarrassment.

"Yeah, you sure did. Here." He handed it to him.

"Thanks. Are you going somewhere?" He said curiously.

"Yeah, to the hospital." Ichigo replied; "I'm going to see mom."

"Alright, I'll let you go then."

Uryu began to make pace, but Ichigo gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, did you write something on my bathroom mirror yesterday?" He asked, needing to confirm if it was Uryu messing with him.

"What? why the hell would I do that? Who do you think I am, four years old?" Uryu remarked.

"I never said that smart-ass. I'm just asking."

Uryu only stared back at him and sighed,

"My answer is no then; I didn't do it."

"Right." Ichigo said. Something really is off here. He thought to himself.

"Sorry for asking. Just wanted to know." He began to walk away.

"Is there something wrong?" Uryu tried to sound concerned, but his facial expression didn't show it.

Ichigo knew he was worried but Uryu wasn't one to show emotions too well.

"No. It's nothing. I gotta go now." He walked away.


End file.
